


The End

by Spooky66



Series: Songfics [9]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, F/M, Songfic, brandi carlile - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 00:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12331758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky66/pseuds/Spooky66
Summary: Songfic based around Tragedy by Brandi CarlileWhile on the run Scully has second thoughts.





	The End

Scully stared out the window with little feeling and watched the leaves fall. They had found themselves a nice rented cabin out in the middle of nowhere to spend the winter. Outside Mulder chopped wood and looked good while doing it.   
It always seemed that when one of them was down the other made up for it. Currently, Scully was down and Mulder compensated by taking care of her obsessively.   
The radio played quietly next to her and she turned it up at the sounds of melancholy cords.

_Sorry, I’m only_  
Human, you know me  
Grown up, oh no guess again 

Mulder had retreated to outside after their latest blow out fight. The sad winding of female voices made Scully slip further into her own depression as she wondered where her life was going.   
Just minutes before she’d told Mulder that he’d ruined her life.   
Deep down she believed it.   
Deep down he believed it.   
She could see his tears from her place inside and her heart broke for him. Logically she knew it wasn’t his fault but she hadn’t been able to stop herself before the words came out.

_My days always_  
Dry up and blow away  
Sometimes I could do that too  
But make no mistake that  
When you need a friend  
You could count on anyone  
But you know I’ll defend  
The tragedy that we knew as the end 

She heard the words ‘the end’ eco through the one-room cabin and felt it reverberate inside her. There had been many times in the past few years that she’d considered running away from Mulder and starting her own life.   
Maybe it was the time.   
The glass felt too cold on her forehead but it was helping to soothe her pounding head   
Scully turned up the music to drown out Mulder’s frantic wood splitting.   
Despite herself, she felt warmth gathering between her thighs when he took his shirt off.   
These days Mulder was pure muscle. His abs were defined and rippled as he moved. In the cold air, his skin turned paler and his nipples stood out. He looked like a vision from some long forgotten fantasy from her early 30s when she’d spend her nights dreaming of running her hands along his body.

_Progress, changing_  
Growing then giving up  
Somehow I’m never quite prepared  
But I understand that  
When you need a friend  
You could count on anyone  
But you know I’ll defend  
The tragedy that we knew as the end 

Her own tears surprised Scully when she started to remember their early days of being intimate. They’d been so infatuated with each other.   
Every time they were together it felt like it was brand new. Hours were wasted as they learned every inch of the other's body; hours that were filled with laughter and love.   
The sad alto was a good accompaniment for her sad thoughts that asked how they got here.   
She knew the answer to that, she’d told him to leave, and when he did she’d given up their son. 

_So taking you with me would be like_  
Taking all your money to the grave  
It does no good to anyone especially  
The one you’re trying to save  
It’s so hard not to say 

Her thoughts solidified on one thought then: getting away from him. She felt trapped and the need to escape began to overwhelm her. They were only hurting each other, maybe it was better if they both got a fresh start.  
Outside, Mulder wiped his nose with the back of his palm before leaning forward, hands on his knees, and beginning to sob.   
Sense then returned to Scully; there was no life for her without Mulder and there was definitely no life for him without her.   
She got up without another thought and ran to him. The cold air bit into her skin and the tough earth marred her bare feet but all she could think of was getting to him.   
“Mulder.” Scully cried as she threw her arms around him.   
His arms went around her on instinct but tightened when he realized that she wasn’t just a vision.   
“I’m sorry Scully… But- god- please don’t leave me. I can’t-“ He sobbed the words into her hair.  
“I’m here Mulder. I’m here.” Scully whispered into his neck.

_When you need a friend_  
You could count on anyone  
But you know I’ll defend  
The tragedy that we knew as the end 


End file.
